Music used in Miranda the sitcom
This is an episode-by-episode list of all the music sung or played on the sitcom. Warning: This list may contain' spoilers.' Series 1 (2009) Episode 1.1, "Date" *"Stop," Spice Girls (Miranda and Gary are in the club and her pants fall down) *"Oh, Pretty Woman," Roy Orbison (Miranda chasing Gary) Episode 1.2, "Teacher" *"The Blue Danube," Johann Strauss II (Miranda conducts an orchestra of vegetable, egg and utensil friends) *"Summer Nights," from "Grease," as originally sung by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John (Miranda sings karaoke at home with Gary the hoover) *"Wannabe," Spice Girls (Miranda talks to a man in a nightclub) *Tango music, "Hernando's Hideaway" (Miranda spots a tango night class - and subsequent tango scenes) *"Money For Nothing," Dire Straits (Gary plays air guitar and drums thinking he's alone in the restaurant) *"Beautiful," Christina Aguilera (Miranda sings while pouring orange juice) *"Take On Me," A-Ha (Miranda sings as Gary is offering her a proper cooking lesson) *"Beauty and the Beast," from the Disney musical (Miranda singing and dancing with her teapot, decorated like Mrs Potts) *"Hard to Say I'm Sorry," Chicago (Miranda and Gary sing and make up) *"My Baby Just Cares For Me," Nina Simone ("You Have Been Watching..." ) Episode 1.3, "Job" *"In The Navy," Village People (Miranda sings as her mother tries to get her enrolled in the British Navy) *"Proud", Heather Small (Sung by Stevie and Heather Small the cut-out) *"Take My Breath Away," Berlin (Miranda sings after hearing that Gary was in the RAF Cadets) *"The Greatest Love Of All," Whitney Houston (Miranda sings during the job interview and can't stop) *"My Heart Will Go On," Celine Dion (Miranda and Penny sing to the Navy recruiter) *"Up Where We Belong," Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes (Gary shows up in his RAF Cadets uniform, and "You Have Been Watching...") *"Something Kind of Oooh" Spice Girls (background music at the gym) Episode 1.4, "Holiday" *I'm In The Mood For Dancing - The Nolans (in the nightclub) *"Summer Holiday," Cliff Richard (Sung by Miranda and Gary to the mum Mandy in the shop) *"Mistletoe and Wine," Cliff Richard (Sung by Miranda to the mum Mandy in the shop) *"My Life," Billy Joel (what Miranda's listening to on her new cell phone) *"Morning Has Broken," Cat Stevens (Stevie hands Miranda a coffee ("Morning.") and they break into song) *"Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)," Beyoncé Knowles (Miranda invites the business colleagues back to her hotel room) *"Just Dance," Lady Gaga (Gary shows up at Miranda's hotel room) *"Prince Charming," Adam and the Ants (Miranda sings to Gary when they're alone) *"Proud," Heather Small (Sung by Stevie, without the cut-out, to the seminar) *"Uptown Girl," Billy Joel ("You Have Been Watching...") Episode 1.5, "Excuse" *"I'm Coming Out" by Diana Ross (Miranda and Stevie singing together after deciding to tell her mother that she's a lesbian) *Unidentified classical music (in background at the party) *Antiques Roadshow theme tune ("You Have Been Watching...") Episode 1.6, "Dog" *"Build Me Up Buttercup," The Foundations (Miranda dancing in the nightclub) *"Ging Gang Goolie," traditional Boy Scouting song written by Robert Baden-Powell (Miranda sings while trying to attract attention away from Titan in the restaurant) *"Suddenly I See," KT Tunstall (At Gary's going-away party... before the music changes) *"Back for Good," Take That (At Gary's going-away party... after the music changes) *(unknown polka/conga line song) (when the music changes again) *"Proud", Heather Small ("You Have Been Watching...") Series 2 (2010) Episode 2.1, "The New Me" *"Reach," S Club 7 (while Miranda is jumping on the bed) *"If You're Not The One," Daniel Bedingfield (Miranda singing karaoke in her pajamas) *"Top Gun Anthem," Steve Stevens (When Danny makes his grand entrance, and takes off his helmet) *"You're the One That I Want," from Grease (Danny introduces himself, and the girls and Miranda pick up the song) *"It's Raining Men," The Weather Girls (Miranda strutting through her apartment and down the street, and it plays again for the credits) Episode 2.2, "Before I Die" *"Proud", Heather Small (sung by Stevie and Heather Small the cut-out) *"Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word," Elton John (Miranda sings while giving a eulogy) * "Poker Face", Lady Gaga (Penny demonstrates the laugh of the season) *"The White Cliffs of Dover," Vera Lynn (Miranda sings to try to calm down the room full of elderly people) *"Proud," Heather Small (Sung by Miranda and Heather Small the cut-out to show how weird Stevie is) *"Can't Get You Out Of My Head," Kylie Minogue (Miranda sings the la-la-las from this song trying to not think about Alison's cervix) *"Scenes From An Italian Restaurant," Billy Joel ("You Have Been Watching...") Episode 2.3, "Let's Do It" *"Just The Two Of Us," Grover Washington, Jr. (Miranda says hello to you, not any family members you're watching with) *"Making Your Mind Up," Bucks Fizz (Stevie and Miranda singing karaoke - spoofing the 1981 Eurovision appearance) *"All Woman," Lisa Stansfield (Miranda sings in practice for her okey-dokey-no-space-for-blokies karaoke, and later Miranda alone after Gary goes home) *"My Humps," The Black Eyed Peas (Miranda and Gary trying to get comfortable together) *"I Feel Pretty," from "West Side Story," Stephen Sondheim & Leonard Bernstein (Miranda singing alone after Gary goes home) *"I Want To Break Free," Queen (Miranda gets her waxed leg stuck to the bathtub) *"Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)," Phil Collins (Tilly singing karaoke angrily after the break-up) *"Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves," Eurythmics (Tilly, Penny, Stevie and Miranda singing karaoke, and "You Have Been Watching...") Episode 2.4, "A New Low" *Theme tune to "The Archers," "Barwick Green," from the My Native Heath suite by Arthur Wood (Miranda and Stevie mutter-sing trying to act like nothing's wrong with a trio of youths in the shop) *"Tomorrow," from "Annie," Charles Strouse & Martin Charnin (Tamara becomes Tomorrow when Stevie and Miranda each try to get her attention first) *"Shame," Robbie Williams & Gary Barlow (Miranda sings with Gordon the Grapefruit and other fruit friends) *"Telephone," Lady Gaga feat. Beyoncé Knowles (The girls sing at Miranda's after the nightclub) *"Signed, Sealed, Delivered," Stevie Wonder (Tamara wants to see the sun rise) *"The Only Way Is Up," Yazz and the Plastic Population (Miranda and Stevie do shot after shot of energy-inducing items) *"Search for the Hero," M People (Stevie and Heather Small the cut-out sing to get Miranda awake to swim) *"Let's Get It On," Marvin Gaye (Miranda slams Gary down onto a table) *"When You Say Nothing At All," Ronan Keating (Clive plays this when Miranda doesn't know what to say) *"Didn't We Almost Have It All," Whitney Houston (Clive plays this the next day when Miranda shows up at the restaurant) *"Left Bank Two," The Noveltones, from "The Gallery" segment on children's program "Vision On" (Everyone sees Tamara's huge nude portrait of Miranda, and "You Have Been Watching...") Episode 2.5, "Just Act Normal" *"In The Mood," Glenn Miller (A fake potted plant starts playing this song as Miranda is exploring the psychiatrist's office) *"Independent Women," Destiny's Child (Miranda responds to the psychiatrist's "Question:") *"Me and My Girl," from "Me and My Girl," Noel Gay (Penny sings to distract the psychiatrist, then Miranda joins in) *"Alone," Heart (Miranda presses 'play' on the psychiatrist's paused CD player) *"Crazy Little Thing Called Love," Queen ("You Have Been Watching...") Episode 2.6, "The Perfect Christmas" *"We Wish You A Merry Christmas" (Charles's Christmas socks) *"Deck The Halls," traditional carol (Miranda, then Stevie sing and fa-la-la-la-la at us) *Various Christmas songs/carols in background on radio in Miranda's flat, including "Ding Dong Merrily On High" *"Good King Wenceslas," John Mason Neale (Penny sings at the piano - with modified lyrics) *"I'm So Excited," The Pointer Sisters (Stevie, Miranda and friends sing in anticipation of their own Christmas) *"Proud," Heather Small (Stevie sings with Heather Small the cut-out before heading out for Christmas shopping) *"Jingle Bells," James Lord Pierpont (slow version, faster version, then strongest version as background in the joke shop) *"Ding Dong Merrily On High," Jehan Taborot and George Ratcliffe Woodard (annoying carolers, Miranda and a customer - with modified lyrics) *"I Saw Three Ships," traditional carol (in background in UPD center) *"Wish It Could Be Christmas Every Day" Wizzard (background Christmas morning at Miranda's) *"God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen," traditional carol (in background at Penny and Charles's) *Unknown song (background at Penny and Charles's) *"We Wish You A Merry Christmas," traditional carol (You Have Been Watching) Series 3 (2012 - 2013) Episode 3.1, "It Was Panning" *"Celebration," Kool and the Gang (Miranda sings in the shop while discussing maracas with Stevie; Miranda quotes it in the maracas class) *"Santa Claus is Coming to Town," John Frederick Coots and Haven Gillespie (Miranda and Gary sing while cooking for sherry-and-cake night) *"Greensleeves," traditional (Miranda hums while stalling for time on the phone at her temp job) *"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree," Brenda Lee (Miranda sings while decorating her Christmas tree) *"Irreplaceable," Beyoncé (Miranda sings during the Eaters Anonymous meeting) *"Lean On Me," Bill Withers (sung by the London African Gospel Choir in the street, as Miranda and Stevie join them to hide from Tilly and Penny; and You Have Been Watching...) *"The One and Only," Chesney Hawkes (Stevie quotes in her 'Patricia Nelson' CV) *"Proud," Heather Small (Stevie's phone ringtone; and used in the maracas class) Episode 3.2, "What A Surprise" *"All Night," Lionel Richie (Miranda and Stevie sing while they prepare the Indian banquet dinner) *"Call Me Maybe," Carly Rae Jepsen (Miranda, Stevie, and Tilly go clubbing) *"Price Tag," Jessie J (Penny demonstrates this season's laugh) *"What Makes You Beautiful," One Direction (playing in the background while Miranda, Stevie, and Rose go shopping) *"Every Breath You Take," The Police (Miranda sings during Penny's campaign launch party, in response to Michael's question, "What would the police say?") *"The Shoop Shoop Song," Cher (plays during Stevie's come-as-what-you-wanted-to-be-when-you-were-young surprise party, You Have Been Watching ...) Episode 3.3, "The Dinner Party" *Unidentified song (playing in background while Miranda tells Stevie about new Vegte-pals) *"Delilah," Tom Jones (Miranda sings a line from it to cover her socially-awkward "Why?" when talking to Alison & Chris in Gary's restaurant) *"Old MacDonald Had a Farm," traditional (sung during the nursery session, Miranda "sings" a verse about a dolphin) *Unknown song (the nursery teacher uses a particular sing-song phrase to sing phrases such as "somebody looks a bit stuck") *"Barbara Ann," The Beach Boys (Miranda sings a line of the chorus to cover up Penny's comment that "I've stitched your bra") *Unknown song (Miranda and some co-shoppers sing praises to M&S for pre-made food) *"I Just Haven't Met You Yet," Michael Buble (playing in the background before Mirand's dinner party) *"Thank You for the Music" ABBA (Miranda quotes the title/line in her prayer on the food) *"Cwm Rhondda" (aka "Guide Me, O Thou Great Jehovah"), traditional (Miranda quotes a line in her prayer on the food) *"River of Dreams," Billy Joel (You Have Been Watching ...) Episode 3.4, "Je Regret Nothing" *"Man in the Mirror," Michael Jackson (Miranda sings, with modifications, as she commits to attending a music festival) *"Proud," Heather Small (Stevie sings when MIranda wakes up ill) *"My Way," Frank Sinatra (Stevie sings to Miranda while she's ill) *"Edelweiss," from The Sound of Music (Stevie sings to Miranda while she's ill) *"I Could Have Danced All Night," from My Fair Lady (Gary sings as he enters Miranda's flat and tells her about Jacinta) *"I'm in the Mood for Dancing" - The Nolans (background when Miranda wakes up well but pretends to still be ill) *"Wannabe," Spice Girls (Miranda lip syncs, pretending she's performing at Wembley; closing credits) *"2 Become 1," Spice Girls (Miranda lip syncs, pretending she's performing at Wembley) *"Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien," Edith Piaf (Miranda sings to the gang when they are ill in her flat; You Have Been Watching ...) Episode 3.5, "Three Little Words" *"Good Morning," Debbie Reynolds, Gene Kelly, and Donald O'Connor, from Singin' in the Rain (Miranda sings in her flat while introducing the episode) *"(I've Had) The Time of My Life," Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes, from Dirty Dancing (Miranda and Stevie compete in the Disco Karaoke finals) *"She's the One," Robbie Williams (Miranda sings to Stevie, trying to get her to make up and workshop her Mike issue; Customer continues singing) *Unidentified song, (Miranda sings "eyes are to see with, noses are to smell with" to Mike when he tells her he loves her) *"In Party Mood (Theme from BBC's Housewives' Choice)" - composed by Jack Strachey ("How do you see Mike?") *"Relax" - Frankie Goes to Hollywood ("How do you see Gary?") *"Never Forget," Take That (Miranda, Stevie, and Customer sing when they tell Mike that they're setting up a Take That tribute band) *"Top of the World," The Carpenters (Miranda and Stevie sing after Miranda realizes she's in love with Gary) *"Relight My Fire," Take That (Miranda, Stevie, and Cusomter sing when they Gary they're a Take That tribute band) *"One Night in Heaven," Heather Small (Stevie sings about having one night with Gary Barlow) *"Love Theme," Tchaikovsky's Overture to Romeo and Juliet (the song plays when Gary joins Miranda in the park, and it is revealed that Customer is hiding in a tree and playing the music on a boombox) *"Daydream Believer," The Monkees (plays in the background when Miranda says "I love you" to Mike, thinking he is Gary) *"The Flower Duet," (Miranda hums/sings to cover the "aah"s from Penny and Stevie when they think Mike is going to propose) *"There She Goes Again," The La's (plays in the background at Gary's restaurant opening) *"I'm a Little Teapot," traditional (Miranda sings a version with "I'm a little coconut" to do something more embarrassing than screaming at Gary that she loves him) *"Back for Good," Take That (Miranda, Stevie, and Customer sing karaoke in the final scene; You Have Been Watching ...) Episode 3.6, "A Brief Encounter" *On My Own (from Les Miserables) - (Miranda sings dramatically to her Gary broom) *December 1963 (Oh What a Night!)-- Frankie Valli & the Four Seasons (plays when Gary and Miranda are talking in the restaurant) *Sex Bomb - Tom Jones (women dancing at Penny's shower) *Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder - Together in Electric Dreams (End Credits) *Noisettes - Never Forget You (playing in the restaurant when Penny and guests return from the vow renewal) Category:List Category:Behind the Scenes